Rainy Day
by on-yu
Summary: "Air mata langit turun dari langit dengan lembut terkadang deras menghujam dengan kasar, sama seperti air mata ku yang turun ketika aku menemukan sebuah Kebahagiaan dan Kekecewaan" Naruto adalah seorang pemain Drama Musikal terkenal, bagaimana sikap nya menghadapi Ino yang menginginkan Break tepat sebelum hari Ulang tahun nya?, A Birthday Fict fo Naruto. Mind to R& R? :D


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya nya Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**RAINY DAY**

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi tubuh lemah tak berdaya ku, Aku hanya mampu berdiri terpaku di tengah pekat nya malam ditemani oleh harmoni yang mengalun merdu dari rintikan hujan ini.

Aku terisak, Hatiku perih seakan disayat oleh berpuluh-puluh pisau yang tak puas hanya menyayat namun juga menghujam ku.

Tak bolehkah aku sejenak saja untuk lepas dari perasaan itu? Perasaan yang terus saja menggelayuti dan menghantui ku.

Aku Mencintaimu Naruto! Tak bisakah kau melepaskanku dari jeratan cinta mu yang terus saja menyiksaku?

Sekuat apapun aku untuk lepas dari perasaan itu, Namun tetap saja aku terlalu lemah dan akhir nya terjatuh kembali.

Malam ini begitu dingin! Salahkah aku yang hanya ingin menyembunyikan buliran-buliran bening ini, dan menyamarkan nya dengan rintikan hujan ini?

Sebanyak apapun obat tidur yang kuminum nyata nya itu tak mampu membuatku sejenak terlelap tidur dengan tenang tanpa memikirkanmu.

Mengapa harus kau?

"Naruto …!"

Isakku, Menghapus air mata yang terasa hangat mengalir di pipiku bercampur dengan air hujan yang mulai deras menghujam.

**Ino P.O.V End**

"Bodoh!"

Suara lembut khas seorang pemuda itu memecah lamunan Ino, Tangan kekar nya dengan sigap mendekap pinggang sang gadis dari belakang.

"Naruto!"

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini Ino!" Protesnya kemudian, Sang pemuda Uzumaki kini membalik tubuh lemah itu untuk menghadap pada nya, "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Ino?! Jangan hanya diam dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini! Jika kau tak pernah berbicara dan hanya diam lalu bagaimana aku bisa tau apa yang kau rasakan dan inginkan?"

Jemari sang pemuda dengan cekatan menghapus air mata yang kembali lagi membasahi pipi gadis nya, "Berhenti untuk menyakiti ku dengan air matamu! Dan berhenti membuatku cemburu!" kata-kata itu mantap keluar dari bibir _summer pink_ sang gadis Yamanaka, Ia terlalu sakit dan lelah dengan keadaan yang mengharuskan nya untuk menjadi pribadi yang tegar, Pribadi yang seolah tak peduli dengan perasaan nya.

_**Bruugh~ **_

Naruto memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat. "Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya ketika aku harus melihatmu menangis karena ku? Betapa tidak berguna nya aku sebagai seseorang yang telah lama mendampingimu? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau akan bermuara dimana hubungan kita ini, Tapi aku benar-benar nyaman menjalani semua nya denganmu, Kau yang memberi kekuatan untukku! Untuk tetap bertahan di dunia hiburan yang keras ini!" Ungkapnya, "Jangan menangis~!"

"Aku lelah … teramat sangat lelah Naruto, Sudah ke berapa kali nya hatiku terkoyak karena mu? Aku fikir Drama Musikal mu itu hanya sebatas adegan ciuman! Namun apa? Kau juga terlihat sangat menikmati adegan itu tadi, Apa kau pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melakukan hal itu … apa saat melakukan hal itu tadi ada sedikit rasa bersalahmu padaku? Kau berbohonbg padaku Naruto!"

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang, Merasa betapa bodoh nya dia, Betapa dia benar-benar hancur karena adegan bodoh yang dilakukan kekasih nya! 1 bulan 2 bulan? Bahkan usia hubungan mereka lebih dari 1 tahun, Rasa kecewa karena kebohongan Naruto pada diri nya benar-benar membuat gadis itu Jatuh.

Ia fikir ia bisa mempercayai Pria yang akan genap berusia 23 Tahun itu, 1 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membangun suatu kepercayaan namun, Hancur begitu saja dalam waktu satu malam saja, Membangun itu memang lebih mudah daripada untuk mempertahankan nya.

"Ino! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong! Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu, aku tau kau akan sakit jika mengetahui hal ini! Aku ingat sekali bagaimana kau menangis semalaman karena adegan ciuman ku di saat latihan dengan Sakura, aku hanya tidak mau kau tersakiti!"

"Tapi apa beda nya Naruto? Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan, aku mengetahui itu di halaman web dan semua orang membicarakan nya di café, gadis-gadis remaja itu … mereka histeris di hadapanku, dan aku? Aku hanya mampu bersembunyi di belakang topeng yang selama ini kugunakan! Apa beda nya aku mengetahui nya sebelum atau sesudah nya? Katakan! Toh sama saja aku akan mengetahui nya bukan?!"

"Ino …!" Naruto mulai kehabisan kata-kata, tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa agar kekasih nya ini mengerti kondisi nya.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi nya.

"_Profesional_?" kicau Ino, Naruto menatap mata gadis nya penuh harap. "Jika ini yang dinamakan dengan _Profesional_! Aku dapat mengerti itu!"

Naruto tersenyum, Ada suatu kelegaan yang tercipta di hati nya, "Tapi aku sudah tak mampu lagi menahan perih ini! Aku ingin sendiri dulu! Jangan menghubungi ku atau bahkan untuk menemuiku!"

"Apa?" Senyuman itu seketika pudar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda Uzumaki, Tak percaya bahwa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir gadis nya.

"Aku ingin menenang kan diri! Aku lelah! Aku bosan dengan keadaan yang semakin hari semakin parah! Sekuat apapun dan setegar apapun aku mencoba aku tetaplah seorang wanita, wanita yang di kodratkan dengan hati yang rapuh! Aku hanya tidak ingin mengekangmu dengan cintaku, aku berlebihan terlalu berlebihan dan aku sadar itu Naruto! Aku ingin memberi mu waktu untuk berfikir, kita! Kita untuk berfikir akan seperti apa hubungan kita nanti nya! Tetap seperti ini! Atau akankah kita menjadi sahabat baik!"

Sahabat baik? Sahabat? Apa ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan Ino? Se-_fatal_ inikah kesalahanku padamu hingga kau berkata seperti itu? Satu tahun hubungan ku denganmu tak pernah sedikitpun kau mengungkapkan kata-kata seperti itu! Apakah aku sudah benar-benar sangat menyakitimu? Fikir Naruto. "Tidak!"

"Kumohon" mohon Ino pada Naruto, gadis itu kembali menitikkan air mata nya.

"Baik! Baiklah jika ini yang menjadi keinginanmu! Tapi aku tak akan melepasmu Yamanaka Ino! Tak akan!"

"Aku pergi Uzumaki Naruto! Jaga dirimu!"

Ino membalik tubuh nya, perlahan berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Naruto yang menatap kepergian gadis itu, Tak terasa air mata nya pun ikut menetes, Menyesal? Tentu saja ia sangat menyesal akan perbuatan nya? Tapi ini adalah resiko dari berkecimpung nya dia di dunia seperti ini, harus siap dengan "perintah" yang di titahkan terhadap nya.

Hati nya benar-benar sakit, lusa seharus nya ia dapat berbahagia namun kebahagiaan itu musnah karena tindakan nya sendiri yang mengakibatkan kekasih nya, orang yang selama ini membuat nya bersemangat harus pergi karena kekecewaan yang nyata nya ia sendiri yang membuat nya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Argghtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Naruto berteriak frustasi, mendudukan tubuh nya di bangku taman dengan siraman air hujan, tak peduli lagi bahwa tubuh kurus nya kini telah basah kuyup karena nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan kepalan _tissue_ penuh memenuhi meja tempat Ino kini tengah menangis, hah! Gadis ini benar-benar gadis yang rapuh meskipun tampilan luar nya kokoh.

Hinata, sang sahabat menggelengkan kepala nya takjub, memandang sahabat yang kini tengah sibuk dengan _tissue_ dan se- bar Cokelat di dalam genggaman nya, Cokelat! Ya Cokelat! Sahabat terbaik saat ia benar-benar terpuruk seperti saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini Ino? Besok ada kuliah pagi dan besok sore sampai malam kau harus jaga di _café_! Tidurlah!"

"Obat tidur sudah tak mampu membuatku tertidur Hinata! Aku hanya mau menangis dan menangis! Kau lihat betapa tega nya Naruto padaku!"

"Huh?~" Hinata mendengus kesal, sahabat nya ini benar-benar keras kepala sama seperti pemuda yang kini sedang ia tangisi "Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Tidurlah! Naruto hanya menjalankan tugasnya! Setahun ini kalian menjalankan peran kalian dengan sangat baik setelah _fase _pendewasaan kalian! Kepompong telah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu cantik! Apa kau melupakan nya? Kau harus tetap mempertahankan hubungan kalian! Tak peduli apapun! Ingat saat-saat itu! Perjuangan kalian tidak lah mudah! Kecemburuan tak beralasan mu pada Shion! Pada Temari … bahkan Sasuke! itu hanya isapan jempol semata bukan?"

Ino memanggut, termenung, meletakkan kepala nya pada lutut nya, terlihat berfikir.

Perkataan sahabat nya itu memang benar, Bagaimana ia benar-benar cemburu buta saat Naruto memilih merayakan Ulang Tahun nya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat nya daripada dengan nya, dan itu sungguh sangat membuat nya kecewa, Apa cinta nya benar-benar diuji saat menjelang Ulang tahun kekasih nya itu?

Apa salah ku Ya Tuhan?! Jerit nya dalam hati! Kedua tangan nya dengan tegas menghapus air mata nya, mata sayu nya terlihat sembab karena air mata yang dari tadi ia keluarkan.

"Hinata …!" isak nya.

"Ya! Tidurlah! Kau pasti sangat lelah! Percaya padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Hinata menyemangati sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara nya sendiri sejak 3 tahun yang lalu itu, Ia tau betapa rapuh nya hati gadis ini, Dan dia akan selalu setia untuk berada di samping nya, membuat nya untuk tetap tegar sama seperti saat ia juga jatuh dan Ino menyemangati nya, selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan penyemangat, Itu artinya seorang sahabat bukan?

"Aku . . . ke kamar dulu! Kau juga tidurlah Hinata! Kau juga pasti sangat lelah!"

"_Ok! Oyasumi~"_

"_Oyasumi~"_

**…**

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa _Dobe_? Kau mabuk lagi?" Kicau Sasuke, sang sahabatmencelos melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa dihadapan nya, biasa nya Naruto akan sangat rajin untuk banngun terlebih dahulu dibanding mereka, namun hari ini berbeda, Ia terlihat sangat berantakan, Bau _sake_ masih tajam tercium dari nafas nya.

"Ino akan murka melihatmu minum-minuman lagi, Naruto!" ungkap Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari counter dapur, membawa segelas susu hangat yang kemudian ia berikan pada sahabat karib nya, Naruto menerima nya sembari menghela nafas nya panjang, pemuda itu masih sangat merasa pusing dan mual karena efek dari minuman yang diminum nya semalam.

"Ada apa? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi pada mu? _Musical Drama_ mu tidak sukses?" cecar Neji yang menghampiri Naruto, merangkul tubuh ringkih pemuda yang memiliki marga Uzumaki itu.

"Drama ku berjalan dengan sukses namun itu membuat hubungan ku dengan Ino menuju kehancuran! Dia meminta untuk _Break_ untuk sementara waktu!"

"_Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" _keempat pemuda lain nya meneriakkan keterkejutan mereka, termasuk Shikamaru yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintar nya, entah sibuk berkirim pesan dengan siapa ia sekarang.

"Aku membohongi nya! Bahkan aku meminta Sutradara untuk tidak mengumumkan Rate untuk Drama itu! Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Ino! Aku tau aku salah! Aku menyesal!"

"Huhhh~!" Gaara menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghela nya, "Apa lagi yang bisa kau perbuat, biarkan ia tenang dulu Naruto, nanti aku atau Neji akan mengajak nya bicara! Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kalian sudah lama, haruskah hancur begitu saja dalam waktu semalam?!"

"Kami akan turut memperjuangkan nya!" Neji menepuk pundak Naruto berusaha menyemangati pemuda jabrik itu. "Kebetulan aku ada janji dengan Hinata siang ini di _cafe_! Aku akan mencoba membujuk gadis mu!"

"Terimakasih Hyuuga!"

"Yahh! _Naruto _kau benar-benar berantakan! Dan bau! Cepat habiskan susu yang dibuatkan oleh Gaara dan segera lah Mandi!" Perintah Shikamaru mengkomandoi Naruto.

"Yahh! Kau bawel sekali Nara!" ungkap Naruto dengan logat _ceplas-ceplos_ nya yang khas disambut dengan tawa yang meledhak dari keempat sahabat nya.

"_Naruto Is back_!" Seru mereka.

**…**

Dengan semangat Neji menyusuri pelataran parkir _Café _milik sepupu nya sekaligus sahabat dekat dari kekasih Naruto.

Langkah kaki lebar nya kini membawanya memasuki sebuah _café _ yang cukup besar, Ia membuka pintu pelan kemudian melihat sekeliling _cafe_ hanya demi untuk mencari sosok gadis yang telah beberapa minggu tidak ia temui itu.

Pandangan nya jauh, Ia putar kedua bola mata nya menyusuri tiap jengkal meja yang ada di _cafe_ bercat putih minimalis dengan berbagai hiasan kental dengan nuansa _teddy bear_ di setiap sudutnya.

Mata indahnya kini pun menagkap siluet gadis cantik berwajah tirus dan berkulit putih sedang menuangkan secangkir _Coffee_ ke dalam sebuah cangkir berwarna coklat dengan gambar Beruang di luaran nya.

Pemuda itu kini tersenyum manis kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya cepat.

"Selamat Siang Tuan Putri . . . !" ucap nya tepat dihadapan Hinata, membuat gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut akan tindakan sepupu nya.

"Neji-nii!" pekik nya terkejut hingga membuat ia hampir menumpahkan _coffee_ yang baru saja ia seduh. "_Bodoh~~~! Aissh_!" Umpat Hinata kesal, disambut dengan cengiran Neji yang tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun akan perbuatan nya itu.

"Hahaha~!" Manusia "antik" ini –begitulah Hinata memanggil sepupu nya- mentertawakan sang sepupu yang mendengus kesal akan kelakuan jahil nya.

"Dimana Ino?"

Tanya Neji enteng tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Mereka benar-benar pasangan saudara yang amat sangat aneh, menurut Naruto dan Ino.

"_Waah_! Hey bahkan kau tidak meminta maaf padaku! Neji-nii!" teriak nya, sambil bertolak pinggang, membuat beberapa pegawai _café_ nya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis lavender itu.

"Yahh! Hina-chan! Sahabat kita! Hubungan kedua sahabat kita dalam ancaman serius"

Hinata mendengus kesal, gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum di dalam hati, suatu kelegaan bahwa Neji setidak nya benar-benar peduli pada hubungan kedua sahabat mereka. Bukankah mereka memang seperti ini, Kedekatan mereka tidaklah Palsu.

Untung saja _Café _mereka sedang sepi pelanggan karena jam makan siang telah terlewati sejam yang lalu, jika tidak maka _café_ ini akan gempar dengan perbuatan mereka berdua.

"Yakk! Hinata! Katakan padaku dimana Ino?! Aku harus bicara pada nya! Aku harus membujuknya! Harus!"

"Yahh _Neji-nii~_ jangan berteriak di _café_ ku! Lihatlah burung kakak tua kami ketakutan karena ulahmu! Pelankan volume suaramu! Aku tau kau mempunyai _powerfull vocal_ tapi apakah kau harus menunjukkan nya di sini!" Hinata menunjuk burung kakak tua yang bertengger di pohon hias, memang terlihat ketakutan dengan teriakan Neji, lebih tepat nya mereka berdua.

"_Apaa? Aiishh~~!"_ Dengus Neji kesal dan menenggak Jus Jeruk yang disediakan oleh karyawati Hinata, yang menahan tawa nya juga akan sikap _boss_ nya dan sepupu nya.

"Ino sedang ada kelas, nanti sore dia kemari! Dia akan berjaga sampai malam! Naruto bagaimana? Bagaimana kabar nya?" Hinata melunak, gadis itu tak mengeluarkan nada-nada intimidasi nya lagi.

"Parah, semalam ia pulang pagi dan minum-minuman lagi, pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan kemudian bangun siang dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan, bau alkhohol masih tajam tercium dari nafasnya! Entah berapa botol _sake _yang telah ia tenggak!"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir nya dan menghela nafas panjang, khawatir akan kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Ino! Tolong biarkan aku membujuk nya!"

"Semalam Ino benar-benar hancur, Aku baru saja _browsing_ di Internet dan menemukan foto-foto _Drama Musical_ itu, Dia benar-benar nampak menikmati adegan nya ya … ~!" Hinata tertawa singkat kemudian lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya "Rasa nya pantas saja jika Ino akhir nya harus mengambil keputusan untuk _Break_, Dia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan hati nya dan berfikir sejenak! Aku sudah memikirkan nya berulang kali … bahwa aku tak akan mencampuri urusan mereka! Aku ini wanita! Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana nya sakit nya hal itu, neji-nii!"

"Hah~ Aku mengerti! Tapi apa kau tau akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka kemudian oleh Ino?"

"Entahlah, sampai saat ini aku belum terlibat pembicaraan lagi dengan nya, Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah meninggalkan _apartment_!"

"Kau yakin Ino akan baik-baik saja Hinata?" tegas Neji pada Hinata, sejujur nya pemuda tampan ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Ino, sosok yang telah ia anggap seperti adik nya sendiri itu.

"Aku tau pasti! Dia akan baik-baik saja! Dia sahabatku! Dia tidak akan bertindak gegabah dan jauh! Percayalah padaku, apa kau mau menunggu nya?"

Neji terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Ya tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu antar ini ke meja no.10!" senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"_Mwoo_? Yakkk! Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru, Neji entahlah sejak tadi siang ia tidak menampakkan batang hidung nya di _gudang_, Tak biasa nya _ia_ itu akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama di luar sana.

Ia mendudukkan tubuh lelah nya pada sofa putih nya.

"_Naruto~!"_ sapa Gaara hangat. Naruto hanya mebalas senyuman Gaara singkat, suasana hati nya benar-benar kacau.

"Neji belum pulang juga?!" Tanya nya.

"Belum, sudah hampir tengah malam, dan acara Ulang tahunmu akan segera kita mulai! Ia tak juga menampakkan batang hidung nya di sini!" ucap Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tak berusaha menghubungi nya?" selidik Shikamaru yang kini menatap _sahabat _mereka_._

"Yahh! Aku sudah menghubungi nya berkali-kali dan _handphone_ nya selalu sibuk!" nada dan raut cemas mulai nampak pada wajah pemuda Nara.

_**Dddrrt Drrrt Drrrt**_

Ponsel Pintar milik Gaara bergetar, Pemuda dengan cat rambut merah maroon itu melihat siapa nama yang tertera pada ponsel nya "Neji" pekik nya, membuat pemuda lain nya menaruh perhatian pada nya.

"Angkat! Cepat!"

"_Halo~"_ Sapa Gaara ramah.

"_Gaara! _Cepat … cepat ajak Naruto kemari! Sesuatu terjadi pada Ino! Ino … Ino mengalami kecelakaan! _Gaara_ cepat!"

Terdengar suara panik terucap dari bibir Pemuda di seberang sambungan telepon nya, membuat Gaara sendiri panik dan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa? Ino Kecelakaan?" Tanyanya meyakinkan, Takut jika ia salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja Neji ucapkan.

"Ino? Apa? _Gaara_?!" Teriak Naruto histeris merebut ponsel Gaara. "katakana padaku dimana kau sekarang!" ucap Naruto dingin. Tatapan pemuda itu kosong, mata nya benar-benar memburam … nampak nya mata nya kini dipenuhi dengan air mata yang siap untuk menyembul keluar.

"Ino tak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit! Kau kemarilah! Bujuk dia! Dia keras kepala sama sepertimu! Keadaan nya sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan!"

_**Tuuttt tuut~**_

Sambungan telepon Neji terputus,

Naruto mengumpat frustasi "Aku mau ke_ café_! Kalian mau ikut atau tidak? Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala, Ia tak mau dibawa ke Rumah sakit!"

"Ayoooo! Kita kesana!" tarik Shikamaru pada sahabat-sahabat nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bergegas memasuki _café_ yang terlihat lenggang itu, dengan kasar ia membuka pintu nya,

"Ino!" Teriak nya frustasi, terengah mencari keberadaan kekasih nya.

Ia menganga terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan nya. . .

"Ino . . .!" Air mata nya tak kuasa untuk dibendung lagi, cairan bening itu mengalir indah di setiap lekukkan tegas pada wajah nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino . . .!" Air mata nya tak kuasa untuk dibendung lagi, cairan bening itu mengalir indah di setiap lekukkan tegas pada wajah nya.

"_SURPRISE …!"_ Teriak semua yang berada di _café_ itu, Termasuk Hinata, Neji dan beberapa karyawan _café_ milik Hinata.

"_otanjoubi omedetou__. . .!"_ ucap seseorang yang sudah ia tau betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut, Ino, Ino nya?

"Ino …._!"_ Mereka nampak cemas namun berganti manjadi keterkejutan ketika menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapan mereka, Ino dengan senyuman tulus nya sedang membawa Kue _Tart _bertahtakan lilin dengan angka 23, juga Naruto yang sedang terpaku memandang semua yang ada di hadapan nya.

Ino berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat Naruto berdiri mematung, "_Welcome baby_, _Happy_ _Birthday_!" Ucap nya lembut dengan satu tangan Ia memegang _Tart_ nya dan satu tangan lain nya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Naruto yang mengalir bebas.

"Ino Aku mencintaimu_ ._ . .!"

"Tiup lilin nya!" Perintah Neji yang tertawa lepas menyadari bahwa rencana Ino untuk menjebak Naruto ternyata berhasil, Akhir nya ia bisa melihat sahabat nya yang bawel itu menangis.

"Yahh!" Protes Naruto "Kau ikut andil dalam rencana ini khan _Neji_?"

"Tapi kau senang bukan?!"

Tawa seketika membahana di ruangan tersebut, mereka mengelilingi Naruto menunggu Pemuda itu untuk meniup Lilin nya,

"_Make A Wish please_!" goda Ino pada Naruto yang kemudian disambut dengan senyumat maut khas pemuda asal itu.

Dengan berani tanpa malu pemuda itu mengecup singkat kening Ino, kekasih nya.

"Yahhh!" Protes keempat pemuda lain nya, namun itu lah Naruto! Pemuda itu hanya nyengir mendapati tatapan-tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada nya.

Ia pun menutup mata nya …

**Tuhan terima kasih Kau telah memberiku umur sampai di angka 23, aku harap aku masih dapat menikmati nikmat ini tahun depan dan tahun-tahun berikut nya bersama mereka, Bersama Ino dan Keempat saudaraku** **ini, karena merekalah aku tetap bertahan meskipun berat, walau terkadang aku harus di tempatkan pada posisi yang mengharuskanku untuk memilih.**

**Berikan NikmatMu pada kami semua, berikan kami kesehatan, Terima Kasih Terima Kasih Tuhan . . .**

Ia meniup lilin berangka 23 itu, Semburat merah merona hadir di pipi sang gadis yang mendapat tatapan nakal dari pemuda nya.

"_Baiklah, Time to party ,…. Guys_!" Teriak Neji ceria, menyalakan musik bergenre _R N B_ di _café_.

Semua nya berpesta , Semua nya bersenang-senang menyisakan sepasang kekasih yang harus menyelesaikan maslah mereka.

"_Bodoh~_!" 

"_ha_?" 

"_Bodoh~_!" ucap Naruto dingin pada Ino yang masih memandang nya tak percaya.

"Kau bodoh! Apa kau ingin membuatku mati perlahan?! Kau menyiksaku perlahan dengan sikapmu semalam!" Protes Naruto pada kekasih nya. Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, nampak lucu. 

**Cuuppps~**

Ino melumat bibir merah muda Naruto pelan, nampak kerinduan mendalam yang diisyaratkan gadis itu hingga air mata ikut mengalir pada setiap jengkal pipi nya. 

Pagutan itu pun terlepas, Naruto mengusap pelan kedua pipi kekasih nya "_Jangan menangis~_!"

Perintah nya, "Kau tau aku benci melihat tangisanmu!"

"Aku merindukanmu! Semalam aku hancur, semalam aku benar-benar kecewa padamu! Bahkan aku ingin mengakhiri semua nya! Namun Hinata menyadarkanku, _fase_ pendewasaan kita … saat kita berdua masih menjadi "kepompong" dan akhir nya menjadi Kupu-kupu bersama bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan mudah, Kita perlu perjuangan, rasanya … ini tidak lucu jika kita harus menghancurkan nya dalam waktu semalam! Kumohon jangan bohongi aku lagi! Katakan saja meskipun itu menyakitkan!" 

Ino meletakkan kepala nya pada pundak pemuda yang sedang memakai Kaos _V-neck_ nya yang dipadu padankan dengan celana _army _abu-abu selutut nya.

"_I Knew it_! Aku berjanji! Aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi! Tidak lagi!" 

Jemari lentik nya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Ino.

"Kemarin adalah hari yang telah berlalu dan aku tak akan mengenang nya! Esok adalah masa depan maka akan kupikirkan untukku dan untukmu! Aku ingin Tuhan memberikan nikmat NYA untuk beberapa tahun kedepan kepadaku dan kau, agar kita selalu bersama!"

"Dan kuharap hubungan kita menjadi semakin kuat! Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kau lah yang menjadikanku kekasih yang baik, aku tak mungkin setia pada dasarnya aku cenderung untuk mendua, namun kau ajarkan aku bagaimana cara untuk menjadi setia, sehingga aku setia, Kau mengajariku cara mencintai hingga aku mampu mencintaimu seperti ini! Aku mencintaimu Ino-chan!"

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun_!" 

.

.

.

. 

"**Air mata langit turun dari langit dengan lembut terkadang deras menghujam dengan kasar, sama seperti air mata ku yang turun ketika aku menemukan sebuah Kebahagiaan dan Kekecewaan"**

**Aku akan mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai akhir meski aku tau nanti nya akan ada rintangan dan ujian yang lebih berat dari Kemarin, Percaya? Ya Aku percaya! Percaya jika dibelakangku ada kekuatan tak terbatas, Dihadapanku ada kemungkinan yang tidak ada ujung nya dan di sekelilingku ada sahabat-sahabat yang akan selalu menguatkanku.**

**Happy Birthday, Naru!**

**~Ino~**

Gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan kesibukan nya untuk berselancar di dunia maya, setelah menutup buku _diary_ nya, Tersenyum pada bingkai foto yang membingkai sebuah kebersamaan antara dia dan Naruto juga sahabat-sahabat mereka. 

"Ino …! Cepat turun kebawah … ada Sakura yang ingin menemuimu!" 

Sakura? Haruno Sakura? 

**TAMAT**

**Well done, Birthday fict buat Naruto:D**

**Sorry for typo(s), OOC parahhh *hobby banget bikin OOC parah :D* dan segala kekurangan lain nya …**

**Mind To R & R?**


End file.
